


My Best Mistake

by WinterSorceress



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, M/M, Omnic Racism, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Zenyatta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: Hanamura born and raised, Genji Shimada had thought he had seen and experienced everything his home turf had to offer. That is until a visiting monk catches his eye, an omnic monk. Never one to ignore his curiosity, he finds himself making an unlikely friend. His name is Tekhartha Zenyatta and he looks like his next mistake.An AU where Genji and Zenyatta meet earlier in their lives, just after the death of Genji and Hanzo's father.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was inspired by [this lovely piece of work](http://the-real-protar.tumblr.com/post/147282186123/mintgal-young-genji-young-zen-i-cant-decide). Before I knew it, I was lovingly planning out the AU for myself and couldn't help but write it.

           “Wait, you mean _this_ doesn’t look like a face you’d take home with you?”

            It was a difficult offer to refuse, if he did say so himself, especially when he poured all his twenty-four years of charm into a stunning smile that surely no woman could resist, his warm, brown eyes alight with playful desperation. The ladies before him, however, only giggled and shook their heads.

            “Come on, Komako. I think it’s time to head home, _alone_ ,” his desired catch’s friend urged, drawing her away, obviously not falling for his oh so classic routine.

            Komako only waved him off, as she went, with a sheepish sort of pity. “Sorry, Genji. Better luck next time.”

            Rejected and left behind, Genji Shimada let his shoulders droop. “...Maybe a ramen shop wasn’t the best place to try to pick up girls,” he sighed. He pouted to himself for a minute or two, perched on his stool at the counter, as he decided on his next course of action. He shrugged, undeterred as always. “...Oh well. They don’t know what they’re missing out on.

            The Rikimaru was steadily dying down in activity as folks returned home. Idly, the young man watched as the staff busied themselves with cleaning up after the last of their customers, beginning to close down their restaurant for the night. He didn’t feel tired in the slightest but made a note to leave soon. After all, staying out all night made his older brother nervous, knowing all too well the trouble Genji could find in just the span of a few hours.

            Finding pride in that, Genji grinned to himself and at last made his way outside. It was a clear night, calm and cool. For a few moments, he lurked in the doorway, relishing the breeze and the sight of the city he had always called home. There were considerably less people passing through than when he had first came by for a meal, but Hanamura remained bustling with life. It suited him well, allowing him to get lost in the crowds, avoiding unnecessary attention.

            The youngest Shimada inhaled the night air, and ran his hand thoughtfully through his short green hair, before heading on his way. Easily, he fell into line amongst the other night dwellers. Though, no amount of foot traffic could keep him from sticking out slightly. If his dyed hair wasn’t enough, his stark white clothes, accented by his bright orange scarf, would usually do the trick. It was just another one of his bad habits his brother had started increasingly harping on him about, but he saw no reason not to dress how he wanted, even going as far as carrying his katana with him almost everywhere he went.

            After all, one would never know when they were going to be jumped; those times were often the highlight of his nights, though he couldn’t say the same about the idiots who tried their luck.

            However, Genji could sense no trouble tonight, and, for once, he was grateful for it. His attempts at romance and lust failed, he now wanted nothing more than to return to the sanctuary that was his family’s castle. In today’s day and age, it sounded more like a fairytale but it was one he lived. He was an heir to the Shimada clan and, with it, came great privilege and luxury. He had experienced and witnessed all there was to see in his sprawling city, his kingdom.

            Or so he so naively thought...

            This was challenged the moment he turned the next corner, and came shoulder to shoulder with an omnic, heading in the opposite direction. Now, he had seen omnics before, but more often as ‘the help’ than not. Yet, this omnic was obviously no one’s servant. They walked freely, clad in a foreign attire, a robe of sorts, ornate yet simple at the same time.

The sight stopped the young man short, and he stared after the humanoid machine, who carried on without a care or worry. They were not from around here, he noted at once, perhaps visiting from the continent. Now, that had been strange. Though, he wasn’t entirely sure why the omnic had stirred him so greatly. They were just a robot, and Genji was no doubt their superior. He had better things to do than gawk at some...

Genji couldn’t resist looking after them again, but, by now, he had disappeared into the city. Feeling odd, he shook his green head and continued on his way. He doubted he’d be seeing them again.

 

* * *

 

**[A Few Days Later]**

 Video games always cleared his mind, distracting him from the outside world, and when it came to arcades, there was nowhere better than 16-Bit Hero. It was the best one in Hanamura. Though, he was starting to wonder if even his favorites would be enough to ease his troubles.

Drowning himself in countless matches of Fighters of the Storm, Genji defiantly ignored the commotion that had taken place just a few hours prior, a clan meeting gone awry for him, yet again. Stupid Hanzo. Stupid elders. He simply didn’t feel right partaking in the family business. Why should they force him into it? It wasn’t fair. They had his older brother to continue their...illegal matters.

He just wanted to live his own life.

The youngest Shimada throttled his console in defeat, the anxiety and dread seeping back into his thoughts to distract him. He cursed angrily, loudly enough to be heard. This obviously wasn’t working, not this time. He was simply too worked up still. There had to something else.

“What’s wrong, Genji? Am I too good for you?” Tomi taunted from the other end, grinning smugly, having beat one of the best-known players.

Genji rolled his dark eyes, unamused. “Laugh it up, idiot. I just can’t focus right now. I’ll kick your ass another time,” he growled, shoving his hands into his pockets as he dragged himself back to his feet.

“I’ll believe it when I see it!” his friend called after him, remaining seated as if it were now his throne.

Grumbling spilled constantly from his lips as he trudged from the arcade, shoulders hunched. Everything was so stupid tonight. His family, his friend, his mind. He didn’t deserve all this bullshit. He was a good person...kind of. Everyone had their short-comings, including him; he just happened to have less than everyone else.

He stepped out into the cool air of the night and instinctively lifted his gaze to the dark sky above, where the stars glinted faintly, dulled by the city’s brightness. Among them, hung the moon, undaunted by the glow from below, beautiful and luminous. Somehow, it scarcely failed to fill him with peace, and a touch of wonder.

With a sigh, Genji considered that maybe what he needed was some peace and quiet, a change of scenery. After all his years prowling these winding streets, he knew where to find just that. Accordingly, his feet guided the way, leading him away from the busier downtown district and towards the more traditional area, closer to home. He hoped to go only as far as he needed, however. He didn’t want his nosy brother pouncing on him again about his so-called responsibilities and reckless behavior. He was so boring sometimes, so bossy.

Genji supposed though, that it had been hard on him, taking command of things after their father died, but...

“Argh!” he growled, ruffling his green mane in increasing frustration. “This is all so stupid! Dammit!”

Why did their father have to leave them? While he was alive, Genji was as free as the bird he was born to be. He already felt the clipping of his own wings. He just wished he could fly away from it all.

Dwelling on it would not make things any easier, nor did he wish to think about it more than he had to. After all, there was a night sky above him just waiting for his gaze. Remembering his training, he inhaled deeply through his nose and released a long exhale, feeling his muscles relax ever so slightly. It was enough.

“Come on, Genji! Chin up! We have enough people moping in this family,” he remarked to himself, half forcing a grin as he placed his hands on his hips, squaring his broad shoulders.

More determined than before, the young man continued his quest for the perfect stargazing point. His experience was expansive in the ‘escaping his problems’ department and, sure enough, he had a good idea on which building provided the best perch. Within the minute, he was scaling his chosen structure with practiced ease, making a calculated beeline for the slated tile roof.

Up here, the air was gentle, calming, quiet. It caressed his face and he breathed it in gratefully. The stars shone brighter here. It was something that filled him with a certain satisfaction, escaping the sometimes-suffocating activity of the city to relish the wonders it hid away from so many. Listening to the delicate cries of Hanamura’s nocturnal creatures, he settled back, threading his hands behind his verdant head.

If only life could be this simple. Just enjoying the world’s beauty, stress free, and having fun. But the moon would always give way to the sun as a new day of responsibility and change came to be. It was the natural order of things. Like life and death, like the changing of hands from generation to generation. Like...

“Boredom...” he finished his own thoughts out loud, unamused by how quickly he lost interest. He rolled to his side, sulking. “Dammit. That didn’t last long.”

What now?

Restless, Genji sat up hastily, frustrated with his own mind and body. He gazed anxiously around at his surroundings, attempting with a desperation to discover anything to pique his curiosity, anything at all to distract his whirling thoughts. It could’ve been a cute girl, some unusual spectacle, maybe even a dog to pet, or...

A familiar face caught his eye whilst he absently toyed with his scarf. Though he wasn’t sure if what they had qualified as a face, more like a face...plate? Whatever it was considered, it belonged to the omnic from a few nights prior, clad in the same robes and seemingly returning from some errand. He had almost forgotten all about them, but it was a memory that was jogged immediately, a spark of interest, of intrigue, even from a few blocks away and amidst a small crowded street.

A challenge came to mind, a cure for his antsy mood. Genji was abruptly analyzing the odds of being able to catch up to the omnic, maybe even enough to give them a fright before disappearing into the night. This was the kind of thing he was trained for after all.

This was going to be fun; he would not miss this chance.

Much like a cat who had detected a lurking mouse, Genji crouched on the edge of the roof, analyzing their positions and plotting a path with his clever brown eyes. He smirked to himself, confident in his abilities. Expecting an easy game, he wasted little time in making use of his clawed shoes, much like the deadly feet of a dragon.

Genji Shimada was a dragon, the ancestral spirit stirring in his soul, and the omnic was his unsuspecting prey. Sensing his being synch with that of his dragon’s, he took off, leaping from the highest point of the building on which he was perched to land across the way. From there, he darted, silent and fleet of foot. Even through the darkness, he felt as if he could see all with mystical eyes.

They would not escape.

Traversing rooftop after rooftop, the metallic points of his footwear tapping minutely against their countless tiles, the rambunctious youth gave chase, maneuvering around and clearing the alternating stories that blocked his path. The city lights illuminated him briefly, then darkness swallowed him once more before surrendering him again to the light. Caressing his face, the night wind rushed past him. He was free and alive. He grinned, unable to help it, even as a select few civilians spotted his not so careful advance.

“There you are...” he muttered to himself, spotting his target just a street over as they weaved almost anxiously through a scant crowd.

Genji prepared for the strike, his jumps becoming more frequent and precise. For a few houses, he tailed the seemingly unsuspecting omnic. Just one good startle, he promised himself. That’s all he wanted, all he needed. It was not a game he usually partook in, but maybe his mood could be cured at someone else’s expense; he needed a good laugh.

After all, it was just an omnic.

“Got you!” he whispered fiercely as he leapt for the metaphoric kill, falling like a shadow down to the cobbled path below.

“What in the wo--!” A yelp ran out, followed shortly after by a crash.

But it was not his intended target. If anything, it was the young heir that was who suddenly the fool. Before he knew it, he was sitting on his ass in a pile of trash, having collided with a restaurant worker heading out to the dumpster. His whole body smarted and he was left utterly dazed for a few lingering moments, wondering what the heck just hit him. or rather what _he_ hit, in his silly game.

“Son of a...” he cursed to himself. He shook his head and gazed around, nursing his skull.

The omnic was gone.

“Kuso. He got away. Go figure, man.”

“Boy...! Boy, are you okay?” a middle-aged man in a greasy apron was asking him, hovering over him with bewildered concern. Not a lot made sense at the moment, but Genji guessed he had been the culprit who had tripped him up, accidentally, of course, innocently. He too scanned their surroundings, trying to figure out how this even happened and why. “Did...Were you following someone? Did you...What in the world were you doing up there, boy? Do you need me to call the police? Your parents?”

And now, instead of laughing all the way home, he had some major explaining to do.

 

* * *

 

 

 He had hardly been so frightened in his life.

Half a mile away, an omnic hurried for the only sanctuary he knew. Just five minutes prior, he had been walking home from an errand asked of him by Master Yasuo. Countless times, his local brothers and sisters had warned him to stick to safer streets as well as the buddy system. These were dangerous times for omnics, but he had given Hanamura the benefit of the doubt.

Processors and mind both still racing, he wondered now if he had been foolish not to listen.

To his relief, Master Yasuo was waiting for him at the entrance to the city’s Buddhist temple, a lurking figure among the graceful and traditional architecture as well the area’s thriving greenery. It was a shame that even the warmth of the Iris could not keep him and so many others save from discrimination and constant fear. But here, with home and family in sight, he felt much safer, its magnificent pillars a comforting fortification, tucking all safely within

“Master Yasuo!”

The human monk’s head snapped in his direction at once, his ruddy robes clear in the dimness as he came forth to meet him. Concern was immediately apparent on his dark face as he grasped his metallic arms gently. His kind eyes scanned him protectively, one of the few mentors in charge of the fresh, young pupils stationed in Hanamura.

“Are you alright? What happened?” Yasuo asked softly, attempting to calm the frightened omnic; it was only the firm hold on his limbs that made him realize he was still shaking, much like a leaf. “Are you in danger?”

“I...I was walking home...from your errand,” the omnic explained, struggling to keep his voice steady enough to be understood, his thoughts scrambled in his panic. “I thought...I thought I felt someone following me and...then there was a crash. It startled me; I was certain I was in danger, that someone was trying to...I ran here as fast as I could...”

Face stern and serious, the elder sighed after a moment with some relief. “...You did good, Brother. I’m glad you weren’t hurt. Come inside. I’ll let the others know to be wary,” he praised, turning to rest a supportive hand against his back and lead him into the temple grounds. “Shall I inform your brother of what’s happened? He might want to know of this.”

“...Yes...that might be for the best.”

He hoped he wasn’t wrong about this beautiful city.

 

* * *

 

**[The Next Morning]**

 As far south as last night had gone, the worst of his luck fell upon him the following morning. Such a screw up had no doubt attracted his clan’s attention. _Everyone_ in his household now knew that he had been caught practically running some civilian over chasing...chasing whoever had apparently caught his fancy. He had held onto their secret identity for dear life. It was normal for him, after all, to act out, but doing so to pursue a soulless machine? That, he would never admit. He wouldn’t be able to bear it.

Then again, dealing with Hanzo’s whining renewed was also just as hard to bear, almost.

“Just what in the world were you thinking last night?” his brother was already demanding, beyond through with his antics. He gestured widely, in disbelief, as Genji purposely found something else much more interesting than his complaining. “You’re a Shimada, and you...You never act like it. Does this clan mean nothing to you? Where is your honor?”

The younger Shimda scoffed. “Well, considering how uptight you’ve become, I just might end up finding it up your ass...” he muttered under his breath.

“...Care to speak up, brother dear? I couldn’t quite hear your death wish,” Hanzo requested, his chillingly sweet tone hiding utter infuriation as he leaned down to impose his presence as much as civilly possible. However, it wasn’t long before he couldn’t even manage to hold his gaze, whirling around to storm a few steps in the opposite direction. “Argh! I can’t even look at you right now. Do you know how many people saw you? You’re giving this family a bad name, the name our ancestors have worked to make for us, for centuries! Do you even...do you even care?”

Unimpressed, he unplugged the gunk in his ringing ear. “Come on, Hanzo. It’s almost the 22nd century. Why can’t we have a little fun every now and then? We don’t have to act like old stiffs 24/7. It was an accident,” he argued, dull with disinterest.

“If it was an accident, why won’t you tell anyone what you were really doing? Usually you can’t wait to brag about your troublemaking, but...” Hanzo trailed off, holding his head as if it ached. Then he anxiously ran his slender fingers through his long hair before picking up his weapon of choice, his trusted blade. “You know what? Forget it. You’re like talking to a wall. You just don’t get it. I don’t know what will make you understand, but I’ll find a way. Come on. Can you at least maintain your training? Or do I have to pull teeth to make you do that much too?”

Genji scowled, insulted, and followed suit. “Yeah, yeah. If it’ll make you shut your trap for two minutes...”

It was hard to believe they used to be close, even for him; it was nothing more than a distant dream now, one he wasn’t even sure he cared to get back.

 

* * *

 

 

           “Here are your books. Is there anything else that you need help with...sir?”

            The omnic regarded the clerk kindly. “Brother is fine. But sir is just as well if you feel more comfortable addressing me as that,” he explained, voice rarely anything but a calm lilt. “I am just visiting—from Nepal, you see—but I might make it a good habit to pick up more light reading in the future.”

            The young woman smiled at him, somewhat uncertain of him but she seemed to agree with his intentions. “That’s always a fantastic habit to pick up, si—er, Brother,” she chimed from behind the counter. “Have a good one.”

            “And you as well, my dear.”

            With that, the monk made his way out of the bookstore, a small one in a quiet corner of Hanamura. However, he hesitated, seeing night had fallen while he had been browsing. For a fleeting moment, he cursed himself for being so indecisive. Ever since last night, he had been worried about wandering about at night and had promised himself to be more careful, himself and his fellow Shambali.

There was nothing that could be done now though. He just had to remain calm and get back to the temple as soon as possible. Taking one last survey of the street before him, the omnic steeled himself and held his plastic bag of precious books to his robed chest. Carefully, he picked his way down the stairs from the store and headed down the cobblestone road, his sandals clapping against the ground in a comforting sort metronome.

It was a quiet night, peaceful and still. Besides him, there were only a few people out tonight. Perhaps he hadn’t been the only one previously spooked. The cool air and tranquility were usually soothing to both his circuits and his soul, but he couldn’t help but remain wary, his optical sensors constantly scanning every shadow and alleyway he came across.

For the first few minutes, nothing happened. No one jumped out at him or tried to attack him, or even said as much as a single word to him. Some humans he passed regarded him with curiosity or smiled in his general direction, but nothing more. By the time he was a few blocks from the secluded temple he now called home, the omnic was beginning to relax. Here, modern architecture steadily gave way to the more traditional past, and it filled his processors with quiet awe.

Surely, after all, last night had been a rare, one-time event, surely...

Then came that feeling again, that feeling he was being followed, accompanied by the ominous clicking that came from above. A chill flooded his system and panic surged within him. He forced himself to stay calm, quelling his instinct to flee. He refused to make assumptions of someone else’s intentions, or that there was even anyone there.

He just had to continue on his way; he was almost home after all.

 

* * *

 

 Genji had the omnic in his sights, and this time they wouldn’t escape. A bitterness had long since built in his chest, bitterness and anger. Whether towards the omnic or himself, he wasn’t quite sure. But there was one thing for certain...

If the omnic hadn’t escaped the previous night, he wouldn’t be in so much trouble. His clan life had been going downhill as it was. How dare such a lowly creature wrong him like that.

Even if it wasn’t truly their fault, it was the only thing he could control. More troubling was the fact that he had no idea what he wanted to do once he caught them. He had a burning urge to harm, to tear into a living thing. Did an omnic even qualify enough to have him punished for unjust harm?

He didn’t care, not anymore...

Or at least that’s what he told himself.

Fury rooted itself in his veins, flowing through him, as he moved like a shadow over the slanted rooftops. In this area, bamboo and small ornate stone statues decorated the widening paths. Firelight burned here more often than the electrical street lamps of the inner city, casting flickering shadows. In the not so distant distance, a Buddhist temple rose above many of its neighboring buildings, a silent, unwavering guardian, a symbol of discipline and peace.

What would an omnic be doing here? Something clicked in the back of his mind, but he was too focused to pay any attention to the connection that was now hording him like a tiny gnat. It was like a warning, something that he should regard, but he was too determined, too angry.

All the youngest Shimada could think about was at last getting a hold of his chosen victim.

...Victim?

The omnic was hurrying somewhat quicker now, as he drew ever closer. He followed them discreetly into this more isolated part of the city, biding his time. Even the lights scarcely touched him for long, his ancestral dragon lending its eyes, as they both stalked forward, fangs ready.

Pausing on a gray stone wall, in the cover of shadows, Genji watched as the machine made their way directly to the temple. It was his destination, he realized. He had to strike soon, or else lose him once again. And he wasn’t sure how much more failure he could stand.

It was now or never.

Like a tiger prowling through a forest of bamboo, Genji leapt down stealthily, landing with practiced finesse, before resuming his hunt on the ground. Even now, he was careful to remain hidden, though he advanced swiftly, ducking behind buildings and the thriving greenery that swayed ever so slightly in the night wind. In this setting, it was easy to forget he hadn’t traveled back in time.

But it was time he was running out of.

With the omnic nearing the entrance, almost jogging by this point, Genji’s eyes glinted in the firelight as he braced himself. Sword hand ready, he rushed forth, tense, dangerous. Prepared for a fight, he skidded to a stop a mere few feet away, poised, and shouted.

“Hey, you! Omnic!” he virtually snarled; he was almost surprised by the amount of maliciousness heard in his own voice...almost. “Where do you think you’re going?”

His target had stopped at his first words, back straight in possible surprise. For a few long seconds, they did nothing, said nothing, before they at last turned. For the first time, Genji received his first good look at the one whom he had been chasing these past couple of days. They were about the same height as him, adorning the same robe as he remembered, pale white and pink with whirling designs dancing across the fabric. Nine sky blue arrays caught his attention, lighting the omnic’s forehead. Jieba, the young man recalled absently, the word leaping out from buried knowledge he had long considered useless.

This omnic was a monk; he had been stalking a monk.

“Home.”

Genji blinked, having not been expecting an answer so straightforward. “Huh?”

Amiably, the omnic tilted their head, still clutching a shopping bag filled with books to his half-exposed chest. “I’m going home, friend. Are you lost?”

They sounded male, though their voice was impressively even for someone who was staring down a swordsman. If he was frightened, he didn’t show it. Though he didn’t expect a machine to be able to express much emotion anyway. It was something they just weren’t capable of.

Hand still on the hilt of his blade, the young man had to shake his bewilderment away. “I’m not lost, but you’re not going anywhere. I’m here to deal with you, omnic,” he declared as though on a quest for revenge, though it sounded ridiculous even to him. Yet, he had gone too far as it was. He couldn’t just walk home now, in utter shame for his own foolishness, his childish rage. “You’ve gotten away one too many times.”

“Gotten away? ...So, that was _you_ last night,” he stated with an air of realization, as if his identity had left him puzzled. “You gave me quite a scare, to be honest. Nonetheless, whatever you desire, I will be happy to help you. What troubles you?”

With every word, panic threatened to well up in the Shimada. They only convinced him more and more that he was being rash, that he had no idea what he was doing. This was pointless. The omnic was innocent. But here he was, sword ready to drawn to slash him into spare parts, just because...just because he wanted to, because he wanted to take out his anger on someone.

But he was just a machine. Why was he hesitating? There were others like him. They didn’t have a heart or a soul or...

“I sense disquiet in your soul...”

Genji was startled by the cool touch of a metal hand on his wrist. He was so lost in his own inner turmoil, he had noticed the other’s silent advance, nor the fact that a few stray tears now dripped down his face.

When had he started crying?

Blindly, he jerked his arm away to hastily wipe the liquid from his face. “...I...I’m sorry. I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m just...”

Lost...

The monk was right. He may have known where he was in terms of location, but when it came to direction and motivation, he was clueless. And this omnic, this machine, had seen it from the start. Dizziness washed over him, making him abruptly want nothing more than to collapse, overwhelmed.

“Would you care for a cup of tea? The temple welcomes guests, friend,” the monk offered kindly, placing a supportive hand against his back. “You can gather yourself in its sanctuary.”

Genji had had every intention to physically harm this being and yet, here he was, offering his home to him. It did sound like a good idea, almost music to his ears. If anything, what he needed was a home away from his own, somewhere to get away from his family for a short while and figure out what he needed to do.

He chuckled and offered a small grin, born of a bewildered sort of joy. “I’m Genji Shimada...” he finally said, lifting his eyes to look his host in his optical sensors, serene silts situated on his unchanging steel gray faceplate. “What do I call _you_...friend?”

The omnic’s expression didn’t shift, but somehow, he felt he was beaming, his posture almost appearing to perk in delight. “Friend is one thing, yes. But you may also call me Zenyatta, Tekhartha Zenyatta.”

“Zenyatta? Sounds fancy...”

“I am a monk visiting from Nepal, if that explains anything.”

His eyes burning from before, the boy rubbed his eyes absently, recovering from his outburst of emotion. “Heh. It...it does actually...” he muttered wryly. He then noticed the books Zenyatta had been carrying had been haphazardly transferred to the omnic’s free arm as he guided him inside. He reached for them cautiously, not wanting to overstep any boundaries that haven’t already been crossed. “Here. Let me get those for you.”

“Oh?”

“It’s the least I can...you know...after all this whole...mess.”

After a moment, the monk relented and handed them over. “On the contrary, I’m starting to have a feeling...that this was the Iris’s plan for us. I am glad to finally have met you. You could’ve just said hello, you know.”

A laugh escaped him as he tossed his green head back, finding humor in his words. “A wise guy, huh? I like that.”

His name was Tekhartha Zenyatta, and he looked much like his next mistake; a mistake that felt like a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genji was simply mad at everything and was reliving his teenage days, which is a bit dangerous when that said teenager is a trained ninja with a sword. He apologizes, profusely, to everyone involved. Meanwhile, Zenyatta is extremely grateful for his conflict resolution skills. He is quietly recovering from a near heart attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mediation and its wonders. Also, helpful omnic monks and green-haired ninajs with too much on their plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow. Has it really been two months since I posted the first chapter? I'm really sorry. I've been lost in work and lack of motivation and so many different Genyatta ideas. In fact, I may be posting the first chapter of a story featuring a slice of headcanon Shimada lore (which will be touched on in this fic too), where Zenyatta is cursed to become a human, in a while. Now that my hours seemed to have found a bit of mercy, I may be able to work faster on these chapters.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> P.S Writing young Genji is hard. I'm so used to Cyborg Genji. The same yet different. I hope I did okay.
> 
> P.S.S [I made a playlist for this AU](https://8tracks.com/wintersorceress/my-best-mistake-genyatta-au) while I was working on this chapter.

As far as he was concerned, this night could’ve easily taken a tragic turn for the worse. Yet, it hadn’t. Understanding and kindness had triumphed over misguided rage and violence. And now, instead of being his assailant, this surprisingly sweet young man was now walking beside him, all grins, as a new friend.

If Zenyatta was to speak truthfully, he had not known how well the situation was going to turn out. Nonetheless, he had seen, no, felt, the pain and frustration churning within Genji’s heart. And if his training had taught him anything, it was to help those who needed it, even if they didn’t want to admit it at the time, even if they have you backed into a corner.

 Sometimes, all one needs is a caring touch or an open ear; sometimes both.

“You know, Zen—Can I call you Zen?—I’m really sorry about earlier. I-I know I’ve said it already but...”

“All is forgiven, my friend,” Zenyatta assured with a synthetic chuckle as he led him into the inner courtyard of the temple. “You have chosen to lay down your sword and open your heart. That is all I could ask of you.”

To that, the young man didn’t respond. Instead carried on with a morose thoughtfulness. And then his gaze fell upon the courtyard in all its glory, widening in wonder.

He had walked the stone path here already many times during his stay in Hanamura. It carved a simple yet lovely track through a tranquil sea of greenery, of lush grass dotted with thoughtfully planted flowering bushes and delicately bent trees. And of course, the courtyard was not without its statues, weathered ever so slightly by the passage of time, both minute and borderlining on grand and awe-inspiring. Insects sung gladly as the moon lit the way, completing an idyllic picture for all the senses.

A first-timer to the Hanamura Temple, his green-haired companion seemed beside himself with wonder. He wasn't shy about it either, twirling as he went to take in his surroundings fully, mouth agape like a young child. It was charming in its own way, much like how Zenyatta himself had reacted when he first walked this path.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Genji Shimada?” the monk found himself questioning with a good slice of playfulness.

It must have been at that point that Genji realized how silly he was likely appearing, for he stopped, surprise clear on his young face. He then grinned sheepishly, the answer to the question already as clear as day.

“Y-yeah…I…sorry. This is the first time I've actually been inside a Buddhist Temple, so it's quite…”

“Wonderful?” Zenyatta ventured to help him describe, with one of his favorite words.

The other’s earthy eyes lit up, rich and bright with curiosity and warmth. “Yeah! That’s it, and more,” he replied, his voice full of energy, excitement, but then paused. “…You know, I never thought that omnics could become something like a monk, if…you’d pardon my lack of understanding. Do Buddhist temples accept you often? I…I mean omnics in general? Jeez, that sounds off…”

It was indeed a bit off in its phrasing, but it wasn’t something new to Zenyatta’s auricular nodes. Even at such a young age, he had heard it all before, the lack of knowledge many humans were guilty of holding. Unfortunately, a good fraction of those decided that they knew enough and formed uninformed, hateful opinions about his kind in turn. To hear that Genji was willing to learn was an uplifting alternative.

Even now, however, Zenyatta proceeded with caution. “You’d be surprised actually,” he mused lightly. “Personally, I am a part of the religious order known as the Shambali, specifically founded by omnics striving for harmony between our two races. Our belief system is surprisingly similar, however, to what is practiced by Buddhists, and so we tend to integrate very well with each other.”

“Wait...you mean there are omnics who believe they are equal to humans?” the young man sounded genuinely astonished. “Aren’t...aren’t you machines?”

“Aren’t humans talking apes who walk upright?”

His frank quip caught Genji off-guard. “Uh...well...” Then a chuckle rumbled from his throat. “Okay, you got me there. Touché. That was rude of me. I was just...surprised. I’ve never thought of such a possibility.”

“Maybe you should start. It’s a lovely dream, is it not?”

“All this feels like a dream right now, to be quite honest. Never thought this is where I’d end up at the end of the night. Can’t say I don’t appreciate your kindness,” admitted the green-haired boy, rubbing the back of his head nervously. “I’m...I’m still surprised you...that you knew I was following you last night. Kind of embarrassing really. I was wondering how you disappeared so fast. You said I scared you?”

Arms folded serenely behind his back, the omnic glanced back at his guest as they drew closer to the meditation hall. “Oh yes. I ran all the way back here,” Zenyatta replied simply, unashamed of his own fear. Looking back, it was more amusing now. “I must say it takes skill to give a nine-year-old a near heart attack, but you managed.”

Genji stopped short at that, his jaw falling slack as his shoulders sagged in bewilderment. “You’re only nine?”

He paused as well, patiently so. “Yes. Is that hard for you to believe?”

“Well, yeah? Just a little. I mean...by human standards, that’s just...just a little...strange, I guess? I didn’t expect that. I mean, I’m almost twenty-five.”

“You also have green hair. That’s a little unusual as well in my opinion.”

The look on the human’s face was priceless, as if floored by the omnic’s casual banter, but a smile was not absent for long. “Alright, wise guy. I getcha. Two can play at this game. Is that what you’re telling me?” he remarked, shoving his hands in his pockets before moving to walk beside his host.

“That is one way to put it, my friend. I am glad you have such a gracious humor. I have a feeling we will get along quite well,” Zenyatta responded, a hand to his mouth plate. “Your hair is actually very pleasing to behold, like the spring. So please know I did not mean ill in my words.”

Wryly, Genji shook his head, though he did not miss the tint of color that rushed to his cheeks. “Heh. A wise guy and a charmer. I guess one can be both.”

“It does take some practice.”

By now, his guest could not seem to stop smiling, seemingly pleased with his company. He said nothing more until they came to the stairs leading to the structure that was clearly their destination. His pace slowed slightly with a touch of uncertain curiosity.

“Hey...what is this place anyway?” he muttered, practically to himself.

Despite his inquiry, Zenyatta continued to lead him with confidence, slipping his bare arm into the sleeve of his robe as he folded both limbs with a sense of tranquility. “This is the meditation hall. Many of us are gather here around this time for our evening meditation."

“Meditation?” He could hear the raised eyebrow in Genji’s tone, but paid it little mind.

Surely, he would discover its usefulness to his situation in no time, or so he thought.

The omnic glanced back at him, not faltering a step. “Yes, of course. You seek inner peace, do you not? It can be found here, my friend, I assure you.”

With practiced grace, he slid open the door and stepped inside. The open, familiar space welcomed him, lit by soft candle light and littered with inviting cushions.      Only a few of his fellow brothers and sisters turned their heads to regard him, or more so his hesitant guest who tossed his head at the sight of them like a stubborn mustang. The rest remained ever focused in their internal worlds.

“Yeah...whatever you say...”

However, one in particular approached them the minute they stepped foot into the hall. A towering pillar of strength and discipline, Master Yasuo seemed bewildered to discover Zenyatta had brought a strange human with him back to the temple. His dark eyes scrutinized both of them anxiously as he drew closer to his omnic student.

Slightly intimidated by the stranger’s charismatic and powerful presence, Genji was hasty to return the monk’s books and straightened his posture.

“Brother Zenyatta, there you are. I was...starting to worry,” he declared, his tone always surprisingly gentle for his appearance. For a moment, he eyed Genji warily. “Who...might this be? He doesn’t look like a monk.”

Even with his master’s suspicions, he remained calm, confident in his compassion and understanding. “This is Genji Shimada. He’s a local that I...have come to...befriend whilst on my errands around the city.” Only when he tried to explain it, however, did he realize that it was admittedly a shady way to meet, considering the boy had literally attempted to hunt him down. It was perhaps wise to omit that bit, as protective as the older monk was, especially of the omnics under his mentorship. “He is having a bit of personal trouble and wishes to join us for meditation.”

“I never said that...”

Master Yasuo ignored Genji’s meek input. “I find it strange that you haven’t mentioned him before. When did you meet?”

Zenyatta hesitated at that, processors whirling. “Uh...”

“Yesterday, sir...” the young man answered in his place, eyes downcast with a hint of shame. “Technically, I first saw him a week ago, but it was yesterday night that...I first tried to...make contact.”

There was a beat, a tense one.

“...Was it you that startled Zenyatta? He came home in a panic, I hope you know. It’s not the safest for omnics to wander the streets at night, and that incident spooked us all.”

Genji appeared taken aback. “He told you? Shi---I mean, I’m extremely sorry. I didn’t mean any...I didn’t know what...I was doing,” he struggled to explain, nearly distraught. He bowed his upper body in respect, submitting himself for the sake of forgiveness.

Zenyatta knew all too well Genji’s sincerity and intervened, stepping between them to revert his master’s attention to himself. “He speaks the truth, Master Yasuo.”

“ _Master_? ...Aw shit...”

Determined to argue for the sake of his new friend, the young monk ignored the downright palm their guest was planting to his own face and continued, firmly believing in the boy’s potential.  “He is troubled, yes, and he didn’t have the best intentions...initially, but he willingly laid down his sword and—“

The dark man stiffened in alarm. “Sword!” His gaze fell upon Genji again and quickly found the sheath strapped to his back, clear for all to see. “He threatened you with a sword?”

By now, he was certain that they had earned the curiosity of the whole hall, meditation be damned. However, he had to remain focused on the issue at hand. The last thing he wanted was for Genji to be thrown out when he obviously needed guidance. He needed understanding, not distrust.

“...He didn’t actually draw it...”

“But he intended to?”

“...”

There was a brief second of silence between them as Master Yasuo considered the two boys before him with disbelief and great concern. Somewhere next to him, Zenyatta could practically feel his companion transcending to the next plane of existence just to escape the awkwardness of this whole situation. He couldn’t say he could blame him for wanting to disappear, but he was not ready to give up. There was no reason to, no harm in helping someone in need.

“Zenyatta...Brother Zenyatta...” his mentor began with a frustrated sigh as he rubbed his temple. “Let me get this straight. This boy tried to follow you last night and tonight, he almost attacked you, and...you call him your friend and invited him into our temple?”

“That is correct,” the omnic confirmed without hesitation, back straight and unfaltering. “I can sense that he was confused and in emotional pain. He didn’t know what else to do with himself, so...he tried to take out his frustration—“

“On an omnic.”

His voice trembled slightly when he answered. “Yes. But...the important thing...is that he didn’t. He admitted his wrongdoings and was distraught,” he explained earnestly, imploring for his friend’s redemption. “I offered him a sanctuary in which to clear his mind and he was glad for it. Please, Master Yasuo. Please give him a chance. He only wants help. We can’t deny someone in need.”

Seemingly at a loss with the both of them, the older monk crossed his arms and stared at them with a raised brow. “...While that may be true...” he began with uncertainty. His attention then zeroed in the green-haired youth peering up at him with bright, nearly pleading eyes, and sighed once more. “Just promise me you won’t cause any trouble. I’ll be keeping my eye on you, but please...don’t neglect our hospitality.”

Genji looked ready to collapse from relief, but managed to disguise the buckling of his knees with a humble bow. “I promise, Master...” As promising as his vow had begun, he trailed off, awkwardly at a loss for the head monk’s name.

Fortunately, despite his strict first impression, he only chuckled, not without humor or humility. “Master Yasuo, Mr. Shimada.”

“Master Yasuo...” the boy continued, allowing himself a breather as ease returned to his posture. “I promise...to stay out of trouble and...be as least disruptive as...well, as I physically can. Thank you for your compassion.”

With a wry shake of his bald head, Yasuo at last drifted away. “You should thank Zenyatta, to be honest. He did well to convince me despite everything. You will do well to appreciate him,” he muttered, eyeing the mentioned omnic with a hint of pride. After a moment, he turned his attention to the rest of the meditation hall, including their silent spectators. “Please retire if you have finished with your meditation, my dear brothers and sisters. May your evening be pleasant. Good night.”

With those last words, Master Yasuo slipped out of the hall quietly, arms folded behind his back, leaving Zenyatta and Genji to themselves, especially as several of its occupants followed suit.

“...That...” Genji muttered, still in some shock. “...could’ve gone...worse?”

“Indeed...” Zenyatta agreed, just as bewildered, if not more. “I was...not expecting Master Yasuo to react like that. But...I’m glad we saw eye to eye.”

His guest glanced at him contemplatively, as if seeking answers or at least further directions.

“Come.” Fortunately, the omnic could provide the latter with enough confidence. Accordingly, he led him deeper into the chamber and was followed without a single word of complaint. “We can sit and meditate here.”

As easy as the act of walking, Zenyatta settled upon the nearest cushion, placing his books beside him, and automatically assumed the correct position. Within a few seconds, his mind fell quiet and he felt peace flow through his core. In fact, he would’ve drifted off into meditation almost at once if not for the fidgeting form beside him.

“...My apologies. Have you...ever tried meditation before, my friend?”

His human companion looked abashed, caught trying his best to mirror his host, unbearably conscious of his own cluelessness. “Err...! I…uh. I tried it when I was younger,” he explained, fidgeting sheepishly.  “Or, more precisely, my folks tried to get me into it, but…heh, I guess I was too hyperactive. They couldn't get me to sit still for anything.”

A synthetic chuckle rumbled from his throat. “I appreciate your honesty,” Zenyatta commented softly. “Meditation takes willing devotion. It’s obvious that you weren’t ready then. Perhaps now you are, in your time of need.”

He received a small, sincere smile for his efforts, one that was plenty reward in itself. “You know…I think you may be right. I…just might need some help, you know, easing into it.”

“Of course...” Zenyatta nodded in agreement and took a moment to scrutinize Genji’s form for starters. “Your form is fine enough— “

“Hehe. Only because I copied you, of course.”

“…Though a little tense, dear. You can loosen up, you know. You'll wind up sore otherwise.”

“…Oh. Whoops.” The boy carefully adjusted his posture before looking to the monk for approval. “How’s this, Zen?”

Zenyatta tilted his head a tad, humming contently to himself.  “Much better,” he affirmed brightly, and that smile became a pleased grin. “Now…find your center and close your eyes. Clear your mind; think of nothing. Let your worries drift away as you allow yourself to breath naturally. Don’t force it.”

Genji only stared back at first before he followed his instructions. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his muscles visibly relaxing. Watchfully, the omnic observed his student until he was satisfied enough to resume his own meditation. Silence stretched on in the hall, practically empty by now save for them.

To the young monk’s delight, his exercise of inner peace seemed a great success, or at least for the first few minutes. Deep inside his own tranquility, an abrupt thud made him jump. He activated his optic sensors and glanced around in bewilderment, only to find Genji sprawled from his cushion, trembling slightly.

“I...I can’t...” he fussed, almost like a child. “I still can’t stand being still for this long. It’s too much.”

Zenyatta released a discreet sigh, though it was one that his companion didn’t miss.

“...Are you disappointed?” the boy asked, peeking out from under his arm.

“No...” he began thoughtfully, dwelling on his own feelings. He then turned to regard him, his LED sensors bright and warm. “It was a good first try, my friend. Perhaps you need more practice, but it’s nothing to be ashamed of. How about we try something else for the time being?”

Seemingly liking the sound of that suggestion, the boy pushed himself back up, gazing up at Zenyatta hopefully. “Like what?”

“Well...we could just talk...”

A smile formed on his lips anew. “I think I’d like that...”

 

* * *

 

 

Genji had to give that monk some credit. Maybe there was really something to that kumbaya speil. Whatever the reason, he woke up the following morning to the sun shining on his face, feeling a similar warmth filling his chest. He smiled to himself, unable to help it, and laid there for a moment, basking in a newfound positivity, as he sent thankful vibes Zenyatta's way.

He wondered if he would see the omnic again. Surely it wouldn't be too strange to come back and visit. At that thought, he frowned briefly. He remembered all too well how wary Master Yasuo had remained of him throughout the night. He hadn’t even allowed him to wander into Zenyatta’s room with him when he dropped off his books. It was a humble little block of a room but it was obviously all the omnic needed, and yet it was practically forbidden for the youngest Shimada.

After an idle minute, Genji at last hauled himself out of bed, rubbing his eyes. Surprisingly refreshed, he stretched animatedly, relishing the life flowing through his veins. He supposed it was time to put Zenyatta’s advice from last night to use. He just hoped Hanzo was in a chitchatting mood.

The youngest Shimada took the time to monitor his appearance. After all, it was one of the things his brother fussed at him the most for. Sheepishly, he realized he had been so tired after all of the excitement at the temple that he had come home and fell into bed at once, not even bothering to change. He supposed he didn’t look too worse for wear, all things considering; just needed some sprucing up.

Admiring himself in the mirror, he smoothed over his bright green hair, his pride and joy, smiling brightly to himself. He had a feeling today would be promising, and he would have to look his best, which wasn’t that hard. He was just blessed with good looks.

_‘Your hair is actually very pleasing to behold, like the spring.’_

Zenyatta’s compliment returned to Genji, bringing color to his cheeks. That was actually pretty sweet of the omnic to say. He would surely remember it for a long time to come, especially if he ever doubted his choice of hair color. He even wondered if he could use it against Hanzo’s criticism. Genji could only imagine how much it would bewilder him.

The thought inspired the rambunctious youth to proceed with confidence. After all, he had promised both himself and Zenyatta that he would make an effort to be more positive about his life. And there was no better time to start than the present.

“Yosh! Time to make peace with big brother!” he declared to himself, though still couldn’t resist a remark under his breath, “...No matter how much of a jerk he can be.”

Making his way out of his room, he navigated his way through the modern castle he had long called home. It was nice to be prince of a noble clan. It was something Genji often took for granted. Thinking back on his brother’s words, as he descended the main stairway, he realized he had a point. Their ancestors worked hard for them to have this cushy and almost royal life. It was a shame to let them down and spoil their legacy.

Yet, no matter how many ways he looked at it, this illegal assassin lifestyle just wasn’t for him; it turned his stomach. He just wished there was a way to find a pleasant compromise for the clan and himself. Maybe if he approached the question just right, Hanzo would help him figure it out. He _was_ his big brother, after all.

Deeply, the youngest Shimada dwelled on the matter all the way down. First things first, he _was_ up earlier than normal. As late as he tended to stay out, and the lack of fucks usually gave, he was regularly asleep until noon. Already, he had a good start. Yet, he would need something more to sweeten the deal and the mood.

Breakfast.

Too bad, as spoiled as he was, he had no idea how to cook. Perhaps that was another thing he should have a good mind to work on. Yet, for now, he would have to ask the servants. He hoped he wouldn’t be troubling them.

Genji paused at the track of his thoughts. Since when had he started caring about what the help thought? After all, a good number of them were...omnics.

Oh.

He supposed that one's opinion of a group did tend to shift once one actually took the time to know them. If he only continued to treat other omnics poorly, what would Zenyatta think? It was obvious he was already aware of his lowly view towards his kind and yet he treated him kindly anyway, almost like a brother.

It certainly made the Shimada step back and reconsider even his own world. He wondered wryly what he had gotten himself into, but, in truth, he didn't really mind it. After all, the monk only promised to be a good influence. Maybe he was the guidance he needed in his life, the one that would give him the push he needed.

Or perhaps Genji was overthinking things.

Whatever the case, the young man sought out the nearest servant who wasn't already knee-deep in chores. It was somewhat challenging this early in the morning. The few that were about were still attempting to shake sleepiness from their minds and moved in a groggy fog. Aside from them, the castle seemed almost deserted, shrouded in the shadows of the breaking dawn that mixed peculiarly with the dying firelight.

Fortunately, it seemed his levels of cluelessness were observable, attracting the attention of a passing servant. An omnic with a head nearly oval in shape stopped their commute to…wherever they may have been going to address him curiously. Genji supposed at least they understood what was more important.

“Young Master Genji? Is there something wrong? It is unusual for you to be about this early,“ they asked with a touch of inquisitive concern, tilting their head slightly.

Instinctively anger surged in the pit of his stomach. How dare they counsel him on his own habits? After a moment, he realized it was a small thing to become worked up over and, instead, he breathed out a calming sigh.

“…I think…I think you're right about that,” Genji agreed with some embarrassment, rubbing at the back of his head to distract his hands from following through with any  ridiculous bursts of rage. After all, he had a bad habit of asking questions only after throwing the first punch. “I _am_ up early, I guess. Say, I wanted to surprise Hanzo with a nice breakfast…as an apology for yesterday. Do…you think you can help me with that?”

Their twin arrays fluttered brightly with what seemed to be excitement, lighting up the line that followed the curve of their head. “That sounds like a wonderful idea, master! To be honest, I've been a bit worried but it is hardly any of my business,” the omnic declared animatedly. “I'll let the kitchen staff know right away. You can count on us.”

“Y-yeah. Thanks,” the boy managed, taken off-guard by the passing comment. Was his volatile relationship with Hanzo really so troubling? Though he didn't know why he was so surprised that his actions affected more than himself. “By the way, what is your name? I…don’t think I’ve ever caught it.”

“Because you never asked, Master Genji. I go by Jun. Have a pleasant morning.”

He was left then, feeling a bit peculiar. After that, he found boredom, wandering his family's estate almost aimlessly. Everything seemed different in the morning light, warm with the promise of a new day; reborn. Lost in his thoughts, gazing out at the garden through the windows, he nearly forgot what he was doing.

Then he collided with another body, his older brother’s, to be exact.

Hanzo flinched as his nose unexpectedly rammed into Genji’s hard head, nursing it without hesitation. “Ow! What in the world--?” he growled, wincing at the lingering pain. “Who the--? Genji! …Are you…are you sleep walking now? Go figure you'd find a way to pester me even in your—“

“Hey now! I'm perfectly awake, for your information!”

The older Shimada’s face went blank with a certain shock. “Oh…then…are you well,  brother? You're…rarely up before noon.”

Once more, the urge to rage at everything that rubbed him the wrong way surged but again, he settled for releasing his clenched fists. It just didn't seems worth it anymore. He was trying to _fix_ his life, after all, and he certainly wouldn't accomplish a thing trying to punch in everyone's face.

“Uh…yeah. I'm fine,  Hanzo. I…I just have been thinking lately—“

“Ah, it's good to pick up new habits.”

“Brother…” Genji warned, resisting his ageless ‘hobby’ of quarreling with his dear brother…over everything.

To his surprise, Hanzo showed his palms in surrender. "I'm sorry!" he apologized, smiling and chuckling at their light squabble. "That was out of line. I'm listening, Genji. What brings you down here?"

The green-haired youth stared for a moment. "Oh...Well, I've...been thinking a lot lately. And decided...maybe that it's time I start...maybe shaping up a little...Maybe."

"...The sky is going to cave in."

"...What?"

His older brother, looking sleek with his long hair, even so early in the morning, only smirked to himself. "Who are you and what have you done with my dense little brother? Or is he finally growing up?"

Genji couldn't help but gawk a little at the other Shimada's reaction. "Uh...I'm me as far as I'm aware. But...I arranged some breakfast for you. Though I suppose that wouldn't help my case," he admitted with some icky family-related bashfulness. "I just wanted to apologize...for being...a brat lately. I'm grown enough to do that at least."

Hanzo made a sound of consideration and folded his arms. "I do suppose you are. I'm impressed but also very curious."

"You are?"

"Yes. I'm wondering where all this is coming from. You...didn't do something I should know about, did you?"

"What? Of course not! Just eat your damn breakfast, you...damn pretty boy or whatever freaking image you're going for."

" _There's_ my little brother. I was getting worried."

 

* * *

 

 Tonight's debate class had seemed surprisingly uneventful. Or at least it had been in his mind. He was certain his fellow monks had experienced a better time, but he had found himself unable to focus. He had just wanted to gaze out the window the whole time, his mind wandering to dwell on the boy he had met the day before. But at least now he could do so by himself.

Zenyatta wondered what Genji was doing right now, and if he was faring better than when he had found him. It would be nice to know for certain, maybe even being fortunate enough to run into him once more, perhaps on another errand, so reminiscent of their first meeting. Would he even remember him?

A forlorn sort of feeling settled over the monk at that thought. It would just be hopeful, wishful, foolish thinking to believe an omnic would have a lasting impression on a human like Genji, who was so delightful and sweet, and no doubt important and—

“Come on, old man. Don’t be like that. I just want to see Zen.”

That familiar voice resonated within his auricular nodes like an old melody, hooking his attention. The youth stopped short, searching for where the apparent conversation was taking place, eager to see who he dared to believe it was. Sure enough, at the temple gate stood Genji, eyes narrowed as he bartered with Master Yasuo, who was blocking his path, arms crossed sternly.

“Genji?” he muttered to himself, instinctively already heading their way.

He knew the head monk didn’t trust Genji after his little spectacle the night before, and he couldn’t say he could blame him. Master Yasuo had, after all, in the past witnessed violence against his omnic pupils, and had become even more determined to stop it in its tracks. So, a rambunctious youngster that had already threatened physical harm on his important guest from Nepal was very unlikely to be welcome in his eyes.

“That is Brother Tekhartha Zenyatta to you, Mister Shimada,” Master Yasuo corrected sternly. “Please tell me one reason why I should allow you in with your history of aggression towards my student?”

“It was one time! I wouldn’t harm a hair on him!”

“Omnics do not have hair.”

“...Are you being serious with me right now? I know—“

“Genji! You came to visit?” Zenyatta chimed in from behind the older monk, peeking around him to regard his new friend.

“Zen!” Genji greeted with some surprise, face lighting up at the sight of the familiar omnic. “Yeah! I...I was in the area and thought I’d swing by. It’s nice to see you again.”

“The feeling is mutual. I’m glad you came.”

Seemingly bashful about receiving such a warm welcome, the human scratched at his cheek, a tad sheepish. “R-really? That’s—“

Master Yasuo cleared his throat loudly, earning both boys’ startled gazes.

“Oh...” the omnic murmured softly. He then threaded his arms into the sleeve of his robes as he stepped aside to better address his teacher. “Please excuse him, Master Yasuo. I would much appreciate it if you would allow him to visit. I have been teaching Mister Shimada the art of meditation.”

Surprise washed over the dark man’s face, and some tension was lost in his stance.

“Yes! Meditation! I wasn’t...very good at it last night, but...I’m willing to give it another shot. It seemed to do me some good, I’ll admit,” Genji confirmed brightly. “If...you will allow it, Master....”

He received a defeated sigh as their elder slowly caved. “Yasuo. Master Yasuo.”

“Yeah, that."

"You think you'd remember after the talk we had last night," he uttered, running a hand over his bald head in frustration, as if remembering the hair he once had. Zenyatta knew he wished he could be unfaltering, but before his and Genji's hopeful faces, he had no other choice but surrender gracefully. "Very well. But please be on your best behavior. No unnecessary roughhousing or commotion from you. Got it?"

Thrilled, Genji saluted, a little too enthusiastic. "Yes, sir!"

"...Get going. Go...do whatever you kids do. Be careful."

The omnic didn't need to be told twice; he grabbed the other boy's hand and led him away. "Come on! There's much to do!"

"R-really? Like...What?" Genji managed as he was willingly tugged along. "Wait, did the old man really say 'Unnecessary roughhousing'? There's necessary roughhousing here?"

"Oh, yes. We learn martial arts as monks too, especially for self-defense."

"Now _that's_ more my cup of tea!"

"Would you like to train with us then?"

"Would I!"

"Yes, that's what I'm asking you, Genji."

"Zen..."

"I tease, my friend,” Zenyatta waved off amiably, the faintest chuckle escaping his voice box. “I’m afraid we won’t have time for that tonight though. Most of the week, the pupils here are busy studying and rehearsing the scriptures and teachings.”

A confusion took over the boy’s expression, eyebrows quirked as he regarded him, puzzled. “Then...when do you train?”

“On Tuesdays,” the monk answered as though it was the most obvious one in the world. He then paused and brought a considering hand to his mouth plate. “Oh, I forgot Tuesday isn’t a holiday outside the temple. My mistake. I’ll ask around to see if they’ll allow you to participate.”

The way Genji’s face lit up was telling enough, as he clenched his fists excitedly just to contain his energy. “You’d do that for me?”

“Of course. I think it would beneficial for all parties to exchange fighting styles. Sharing ideas and experience is just one of the things that makes life so wonderful after all. Or at least in my opinion...” the omnic assured, trailing off self-consciously at the last statement. “And... it’s the least I can do for a friend.”

Feeling the heat of bashfulness flood his receptors, he continued, leading the other boy to the meditation hall, his feet following an almost instinctive path. The emotion only evolved as time passed and Genji’s silence drew on, balling up as dread in his chest. He had been so beside himself with his own giddiness that he had forgotten that it was possible that he was indeed only visiting temporarily and had no major interest in befriending an omnic. It had been nothing but wishful thinking on his part, he would admit.

“You really consider me your friend?” the human at last inquired quietly. “I thought...that was just a friendly formality, and a way to get me off the hook with Yasuo. I mean...”

Fighting the urge to panic combined with a swell of anxiety, Zenyatta took a moment to compose himself and select the right words to explain himself. “I meant it, my dear. It wasn’t a farce. I know we’ve just met, and I may be just be a hopeful fool to believe you feel the same way after such a short period of time, but...” He trailed off, debating mentally on how much information was required to convince him. After all, losing the one friend he had gained before he was even truly a friend was something that Zenyatta did not think he could handle. “I apologize. I’ve...been training to be a monk most of my life, but...most of those I’ve studied beside...haven’t been very keen on friendship. And...I just find it a sad matter, a lonely one.”

The desperation in his synthetic voice must have been clear because, before he knew it, the ninja had his hand on his shoulder, a grounding touch. “Whoa, Zen. It’s okay. I didn’t mean anything negative by it. But dude, that’s...Are you saying I’m the first friend you’ve technically had?” A little dazed by the surge and mixing of abrupt intense emotions, Zenyatta could only nod numbly. Genji chuckled with a bewildered amusement. “Wow. That’s...strange. I mean, I’m a poor choice for that position, truthfully. Meanwhile...you’re...really nice, Zen. I mean, wow. I know you’re a monk, but even though I just met you, I feel at ease and... happy around you. I think I’d be an idiot to ditch you just because you’re not human, you know?”

Relief and joy flooded the omnic’s core once more. “Oh...” He had feared the worst almost for nothing, but now the focus of their conversation was directed to him and him alone. Zenyatta wasn’t sure how comfortable he was with that, especially when they had been talking about how inexperienced he was socially outside of Shambali affairs. He was supposed to be the host here. “I appreciate your kind words, Genji, and your...honesty... Are you always so eager to berate yourself to comfort others?”

Genji’s dark eyes widened in shock, having not realized. “I...uh...I don’t...” he stammered at first, seemingly unsure of the answer himself. It was as if that fact had only now dawned upon him. He turned away, a bit dazed, and rested a hand on the back of his head. “Now...now that you mention it...I’ve just lately...been feeling down about myself...considering how bad things have been getting with me and my brother. Ever...since...my old man passed away.”

“Oh.”

“What?” the boy’s question was sharp, nearly accusatory, as if he had been self-conscious of mentioning anything remotely weak or sentimental, his cheeks burning.

“I just...didn’t realize you had recently lost a loved one...” Zenyatta explained gently, his core aching for him. “My...I’m so sorry, my dear. Were you close? I know...sometimes...humans don’t have the best relationship with their parents, though...I admit I wouldn’t understand that personally. I hope…you’ll excuse my inquiry.”

To his surprise, Genji only chuckled shortly after. “It’s perfectly alright. After all...I should be the one apologizing. I come into your life...the way I did...and now all I’m doing is talking about my family drama...Heh,” he admitted with some sheepishness, though he didn’t appear to regret the action itself. “My father...my father and I were close...yes. He was the one who encouraged me to spread my wings and be who I wanted to be. Then he left us, and suddenly...everything is changing.”

Attempting to appear as comforting as possible, Zenyatta tilted his head slightly, flickering his forehead array softly. “It must have been difficult for you. You are strong to be dealing with it as well as you are, and to find the courage to talk about it,” he commended, though his words were tentative as to not overstep any unseen personal boundaries. “Though...I suppose out of anyone, an omnic monk is not too poor of a choice to confide it.”

Again, the young man laughed, unable to stop smiling. “Heh. You do have a point there. Thank you, Zen.” His expression then relaxed and his eyes traveled beyond his companion. “We should really get to this meditation thing. I think we’ve wasted enough time chitchatting about my life.”

This time, Genji led the way and Zenyatta gladly followed, though always close behind in case he lost his way. “On the contrary, no time spent with you is time wasted.”

“If you keep talking like that, I might start to think you’re flirting with me, Zen. Though I’m not sure how I would think about that.”

Zen lifted a hand to his mouth as he chortled. “Oh dear. How scandalous. Though you _are_ quite charming, I must admit,” he joked lightly, though sincere in his compliments. “I am simply used to weaving positivity within my words. We monks are counselors as well as spiritual students. I apologize if it is making you uncomfortable, and will do my best to tone it down.”

“No... It’s...nice. It just takes some getting used to.”

Zenyatta was certain that was one of the saddest things he had heard. A sweet boy like Genji definitely deserved more positive support in his life. And the monk would happily take that role if his new friend allowed it. It was an admittedly rash decision, but he could feel it to be the right one.

Genji needed _someone_.

“…” For a moment, the Shambali was lost in his own thoughts before he remembered himself. Then he turned back to their destination, a new sense of purpose cemented. “I have something to show you after we meditate. I think you'll find it a lovely sight.”

“Wow. At least take me out to dinner first.”

This time, the cheeky remark went right over Zen’s metallic head, now that his attention was elsewhere. “Pardon me?”

There was a verbal back pedal to the ninja’s voice, perhaps realizing the time for such jokes had passed. “I…uh…nothing. I was just being silly. Bad habit. Sorry.”

Zenyatta observed him for a second more, admittedly puzzled, before he returned to his own thoughts as they made their way up the familiar steps to the familiar hall. He wondered what Genji had meant and why the misunderstanding burned his face the way it did; the omnic sensed how he stared at his feet with unusual intensity. Humans were a paradox sometimes, but it was just how they were.

The monk pondered on the concept that perhaps the feeling was mutual, considering briefly methods to alleviate confusion. The gap between omnic and human seemed a void. Yet, it was one that he refused to let divide them.

The Iris would unite them, as would friendship and love, understanding

The eyes of Zenyatta’s fellow monks and nuns zeroed in on them, or more specifically his guest, as soon as they stepped inside.  The hall was normally silent, in a most tranquil way, but this time, there was something more, a tension, forged from their audience’s curiosity, and anxiety, both Genji’s and his own. They were in the spotlight, it seemed.

After all, it was rare that they had a regular guest, more so one that had yet to express desire to join their temple.

Uneasy at his side, the ninja managed an awkward wave. “Uh...Heh...Good evening...”

The spectacle passed, as they realized that their staring was borderline inappropriate, and omnic and human alike returned to their own worlds. He heard his companion breathe a sigh of relief and felt an ache of pity. He wished that he would be welcomed more warmly here, and not just by himself alone.

“Guests...such as yourself...are strange here,” Zenyatta offered an explanation nonetheless, in attempt to put Genji at ease. “Perhaps in a few visits, it’ll be like you belong here. Until then, please pay them little mind. They mean well.”

“...Right,” the human agreed absently, sounding somewhat unnerved all the same. “So, where do _we_ sit?”

“Oh, over here seems like a good spot...” Without hesitation, the omnic led the other across the room to a pair of cushions, a tad isolated from the rest. He paused before them, considering his words, before regarding his companion. “I figured you would want some personal space. I hope you don’t mind my decision.”

The glimmer of appreciation in Genji’s eyes were all the answer he needed, and it filled his metal chest with a sort of awe. “Not at all. It’s perfect. Thank you.”

Delighted by the fruitfulness of his efforts, Zenyatta tilted his head amiably, in invitation. “Shall we begin?” he asked gently, easing himself down to his chosen seat.

Without hesitation, the boy plopped down on his own, “Ye—ow!” realizing too late that the pillows did not have the thickness he had originally thought.

The attempt to abstain from chortling at his friend as he nursed his smarting rear was a futile one. “Oh goodness. Are you alright, my dear?”

“I heard you snickering over there.” Genji leered accusatorily at him, though his playfulness was not missed.

Lightly cursing his own traitorous voice box, the monk couldn’t resist allowing a few more chuckles to slip past. “I couldn’t help it, I’m afraid. I do hope your rear end is still in one piece?”

He received a warm, half-smile, assuring him all was indeed well. “I’m sure my ass will recover in a minute or two,” before the other settled down, his eyelids falling closed as his breathing deepened.

It was a silent signal and all Zenyatta needed to slip into his own tranquil state. The joy and excitement that had flooded his core drained away to be replaced by internal peace, his thoughts becoming like petals in the breeze. Their buzzing energy calmed and all fell quiet. Outside, the wind whistled through the trees as night took full hold. Several monks chatted amongst themselves as they passed. To the omnic, they were mere distractions that he had long since mastered ignoring.

Yet, at his side, Genji wasn’t so lucky. He felt him stir several times, made restless by the world around them, his senses too keen on picking up anything unusual. An utter collapse of his focus was inevitable but it was an improvement.

Three minutes ticked by before his guest at last heaved a sigh of defeat. “It’s no use, Zen. I can’t meditate. I’m sorry.”

Thoughtfully, the monk hummed. “...Don’t be so sure.”

“Huh?”

Optics flickering genially, he regarded him, though unmoving from his disciplined stance. “It’s only been one day and you’ve managed longer than before. You’ve improved, even if only by a margin; an improvement all the same,” he explained, almost matter-of-factly in his tone. “Mastering meditation cannot be done in a day or even a month, but with dedication, it’ll become a rewarding challenge met and conquered.”

To his surprise, Genji still appeared discouraged. “Not even a month, huh?” he muttered, rubbing his verdant head sheepishly. “I don’t know, Zen. I’m not sure if that’s something I can commit to.”

“Oh...” Zenyatta had to struggle to keep his disappointment from being audible. “I see. That’s...understandable. Meditation...isn’t for everyone, after all. Would you...like to see what I wanted to show you?”

“Sure! Why not?”

They rose together. They were an odd pair, Zenyatta remembered. Surely, they didn’t have much in common. They weren’t even the same species. Yet, they had such a grand time spending time with each other. He couldn’t help but feel a throb of panic through his circuits that this would all merely be a temporary matter, a temporary relationship.

After all, Genji had only visited on a whim to practice his meditation again, or at least that’s what he had claimed.

This time, it was the young omnic who was fighting off discouragement. Like distraction, it was something he often dealt with and knew how to conquer. It was not so easy in this situation, but he managed, just barely, as he led his companion to the back door of the hall.

The familiar lushness of the garden waited for them on the other side. With care, he slid the door open and stepped out into the night air, his sandals clicking against the wood of the deck. Smoothly, he moved to one side to allow Genji the full view for himself. As he predicted, the human was in awe, his deep, brown eyes wide with wonder at the green wonderland hidden in the dark.

It was minuscule compared to the courtyard maintained in Nepal, but it was beautiful in its own right. Orchids and roses flourished here, petals vibrant as they painted the garden with pink, purples, and reds, with a small vegetable garden, brimming with ripe tomatoes and herbs, and all in the shade of impressive, jade-leaved trees. And in the middle, a delicate stream winded through, babbling and crystal clear, topped with an ornate stone bridge. Crickets sang, nestled in the greenery as fireflies glimmered through the brisk night air, drifting from plant to plant.

“Oh wow,” Genji breathed, shoving his hands into his pockets. “It’s a pretty little picture back here, isn’t it? You guys love your plants.”

Content, Zenyatta basked in the peace of the garden, finding a seat near the edge of the deck. “I had a feeling you would like it out here. It’s one of my favorite places.”

The other followed his lead, taking his place at his side. “I can see why.”

The monk noted, with a tinge of humor, that Genji was dressed colorfully enough that he might’ve been mistaken as a part of the scenery. However, it didn’t last long as the silence between them stretched on. The ninja was staring intensely at nothing once more, so much so that he could practically see the gears turning in his head. There was something that begged to be said, but Zenyatta was at a loss for what that was.

He could only wait.

“...Zen...I mean...Brother Zenyatta?”

“Hmm? What is it, my friend?”

There was a shorter pause.

“...Thank you,” Genji muttered, face tinted red with sincerity. “Thank you...for all you’ve done, even if...it’s only been two days. It’s...I mentioned...my brother, right?”

Curious and touched simultaneously, he eagerly wished to hear more, possibly about what brought this reaction upon him. “That you did. You said that you were...experiencing a...rocky relationship ever since...your father’s passing?”

His companion nodded once. “Yeah. And in my clan, things can get...nasty...real fast...if there’s too much...discontent. But...” As if preparing for a great revelation, he trailed off again, this time with purpose. He smiled faintly.  “After my meditation session last night...things became a little clearer. I tried to patch things up...this morning. Hanzo...seemed surprised, even a little happy about my attempt. It was...kind of...”

“Wonderful? Oh Genji, I’m so glad! That’s great news!”

A tad bashful, his guest gained a splash of color and laughed sheepishly. “Yeah...yeah, it is. I was...getting really worried. I didn’t even feel welcome in my own home, among my family. But...now there’s hope...hope for _me_. Thank you, Zenyatta.”

Relishing the connection between them in that moment, the omnic reached out to offer a supportive touch. To his surprise, Genji’s shoulders jerked without warning, and a sob was ripped from his throat. Startled, he recoiled, fearing he had overstepped his boundaries.

“You know...heh...ever since my old man left us...I never thought I would never be happy again. I thought...my life was over. That...I would end up...miserable with...what my family wanted of me...or worse...”

“Oh Genji...” Rendered virtually speechless, Zenyatta’s mind whirled in attempt to find the words his friend desperately needed. “...I think...your father would be proud of you.”

The boy’s head snapped in his direction, and teary brown eyes zeroed in on him in questioning.

“Despite everything, all your struggle...your heartache...your anger...I see before me a brilliant, kind young man...so very sweet and alive with hope and love. And even when you felt at your lowest...you found the strength to pick yourself back up...and try again, even finding help when you knew you needed it. That is much to be proud of.”

For a moment, the other just stared. Then came the surge of joy and relief that Zenyatta had desperately wished to see. Genji grinned, the last of his tears falling, before a joyful laugh left him. The hug, as he threw himself into Zenyatta’s hold, was a little less than expected.

“Oh...” But he couldn’t resist returning the embrace, rubbing his bowed back soothingly. “Genji...”

“Thank you...” was repeated once more.  “It...it would be an honor...to visit you more often. I want to stay with you.”

“Of course, Genji. I would like that too.”


End file.
